


Baby It' s Cold Outside

by DYMC



Category: Gotham (TV), Smaylor
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Pussyboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: RPS，PWP，AU，MPRG，非典型ABO，Pussy BoyAlpha！年下小男友CMS × Omega！软绵绵人妻RLT不是谜鹅是Smaylor，是RPS AU所以请确定可以接受再阅读，非常感谢。
Relationships: Cory Michael Smith/Robin Lord Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Baby It' s Cold Outside

“你确定不用我来帮你吗Robin？”

“噢，不用，没事的。”隔着门传来由于水气扰动不甚清晰的回应，嗓音像用手指头蘸满了姜饼屋上的糖霜，自从他怀孕之后这种迷人的、细腻的颗粒感就越发明显起来。年轻人觉得自己最近的确有点保护欲过度，不过他认为这是再正常不过的变化了。他站在门口直到确认里面的人安全成功地换好衣服才回到他在长毛地毯上的一小片游戏用领地，那里的绒毛像被野餐过的草坪似的凹陷下去一块。如果Robin看到他一直守在门口会不开心的，所以在这之前他得重新捡起手柄坐在沙发前对付他卡关的游戏。

他在QTE的同时还忍不住分心去关注浴室那边的动静，Robin吹头发的声音窸窸簌簌，他知道那些金发摸起来软软的，像金色的锦缎、小猫咪后颈的毛皮，他之前给Robin吹过几次头发，似乎是浅发色的人头皮都格外敏感，Robin被揉头发的时候会发出更像猫咪的呼噜声、整根脊椎绵软得像一条白面包，可以被恰好团进怀里。因此年轻人将其视为一种隐秘的乐趣，但很可惜大概就是因为这样才导致有了他的协助效率反而更低，于是Robin就不准他再帮忙吹头发了。

Cory按了下暂停回头看他的金色小鸟光着脚走过来，地暖和铺到了每个角落的地毯对他们来说确实是最实用的布置之一。Robin得知自己怀孕的时候就养成了用手护住肚子的习惯，尽管现在五个月的微凸在Cory看来完全是可以忽略的程度，他宽松的睡裙让原本就并不明显的小腹凸起更像并不存在了。但睡裙，对，睡裙，正在提醒这个年轻人他的爱人肚子里有颗小小的种子。柔软的亚麻睡裙穿在Robin身上让他看上去像个从巴洛克油画里走出来的圣母什么的，Cory坚持让他穿这个——换衣服会更方便，既然你不让我帮忙的话。

“噢，还卡在这里吗？”Robin小心地捧着肚子坐下来，在沙发完全支撑住他的时候发出如释重负的叹息，这只金色的小鸟太娇弱了，他纤细的腰臀和双腿实在很难承受多余的负担。Cory扔下刚拿起来没一会儿的手柄去接越过他肩膀递过来的玻璃罐，“要不要先休息一下……比如，来帮我涂身体乳、之类的。”Robin在请求他帮忙的时候总还是会有点拘谨。大约是性格使然，他不太习惯做他认为给别人“添麻烦”的事情，就算对象是自己完全不觉得麻烦的男友也一样——尽管帮恋人做诸如此类的事情一直被年轻人视作愉快有趣且有暧昧气氛的情趣活动。

“我得说这是我永远不会拒绝的事情之一。”柔软的奶香随着盖子打开溢到温暖的空气里又流淌到地毯的绒毛上，这个气味和Robin本人的味道杂糅在一起时非常相得益彰，让他整个人闻起来像是个周日早晨的面包房，刚刚从烤箱里端出一盘苹果派什么的。

睡裙被窝在沙发上的姿势拉扯到膝盖附近，刚刚好露出大半的小腿肌肤，Robin再自然不过地把裙摆又往上提了几公分。只是没想到会听见响亮的吞咽声——他没作声，只是红着脸捏紧了亚麻面料上一块小小的刺绣图案，手指关节都泛起羞赧的粉白色。“抱歉，我就是有点情不自禁。”年轻人厚着脸皮耸肩，靠在他膝盖上用体温融化了手心的乳霜才开始精心地把它像涂抹奶油似地涂抹在恋人的皮肤上。要他来说的话这双腿、或者说这个人身上的每一寸肌肤都已经足够完美了，就算不涂这些额外的功效产品也滑腻得如同镀上釉的昂贵瓷器。但他也不介意Robin多余的保养给他提供假装毫无邪念地尽情爱抚这具肉体的机会。毕竟一般情况下Robin太薄的脸皮导致不允许有人花太长时间在不怀好意的抚摸上，但是这罐气味香甜的白色半凝固物体让他自己邪恶的小小念头变得无比合理起来。

“今天好像还是有点浮肿。”Robin的脚踝被他握在手心里，那里原本骨感得像是洋娃娃的关节，现在轻轻用力会凹陷下去难以恢复原状，“按一下会好点吗？”他转身面对Robin跪坐在地毯上，手指缓缓施力借助乳霜的润滑向上推到膝弯再推上遮盖在亚麻布料下的大腿，Robin放松地伸手玩弄年轻人脑袋后方的棕色发卷，顺着他的力道打开双腿或是抬高膝盖，完全不觉得男友的体贴别有深意：他向来是个很贴心的男孩、虽然看上去常常并非如此。Cory两只手都伸进裙摆里爱抚恋人敏感光滑的大腿，空气里的气味被暖气加热得更加黏稠缠绵起来，他的手指状似无辜地滑过大腿内测的软肉，激起一声绵软的鼻音：“那边不用的，Cory，已经够了。“

他的回应是直起身凑过去和脸颊绯红的恋人接吻，Robin又因为亲吻变得黏糊糊的，像棉花糖掉进热巧克力里，他试图夹起腿的动作正好被卡在中间的小男友挡在半路，变得更像是在蹭着对方的手心索取更多爱抚。Cory逼他张嘴的时候还在把玩他大腿根娇嫩的软肉，被舔得头晕脑胀的人环着小男友的脖子贴过去，伸着舌尖被吮得浑身发抖。“医生说现在可以……可以吗？”Cory征求年长恋人意见的同时很精通于如何让他动摇，他的伴侣身体的反应总是很强烈，适当的性爱有助于稳定孕妇的状况——这句话的确是医生说的没错。

“理论上…但是不要，好吗？”Robin拒绝得含含糊糊，一半是因为他现在被情色的揉捏和亲吻化成了一罐咕嘟冒泡的牛奶，一半是因为他还没能完全克服自己的心理障碍。他知道自己拒绝了之后Cory绝对不会强求，这一点他非常放心，这个男孩从来不会做让他为难的决定。他确实明白做一次可以极大地缓解自己的孕期焦虑和局部水肿，但他实在没办法不觉得现在那枚在自己子宫里成长的种子仍旧无比脆弱、并且绝对经不起他们俩通常模式的一场完整的插入式性爱。并不是说他不信任自己的伴侣，只是——Cory太年轻了，而且他的占有欲有时强到让人不得不在合理范围内有些担心，Robin确信他不会伤害到自己，但他没法确定这个男孩到底有没有完全做好准备去做一个称职的父亲：他会和孩子（现在还是一个脆弱的胚胎）争宠，这个事实似乎是显而易见的。

“好吧，如果你不想的话。”年轻人埋在他肩头深呼吸，要克制欲望对他来说并不特别容易，但一些额外的努力足以让他完成目标，“那至少可以让我做点我能做的，做完你会比现在舒服很多。”他的表情实在是太恳切了，Robin之前说我本来想养一只小狗狗，但后来发现狗狗实在是太黏人了，虽然我不能说是不喜欢被无时无刻不被黏住……但如果有两只的话可能还是会有点精疲力尽，那个时候他的小男友正亲昵地用鼻子拱他的颈侧，两条长腿所有的用处似乎就是把他圈在中间不让他跑掉，听到这句话更得寸进尺地咬了他肩膀一口。

科学证明，犬类花了三万年在眼睛上方进化出了特殊的结构，这一小块罪恶的肌肉让它们能够高高扬起眉毛内侧——在人们心中激起强烈的、想要照顾它们的欲望。神奇的自然选择让你无法对你男友的狗狗眼说不，特别是在你知道他真的是在为你着想（无论是否有那么点私心）的时候，他得说一个吻就能让他放松很多了。年轻人的气味又慢慢变得柔软下来，打碎的烈酒瓶子变成烤栗子和噼啪作响的壁炉火光，Robin有点不安地攀着他的肩膀，摸进腿间的手指很烫，几个月没被碰过的隐秘之处足以被这个温度彻底融化。Cory小心翼翼地用指腹摸索紧闭的、挤出液体的缝隙，被裙摆遮住的动作看起来格外暧昧，Robin小小地挣动了一下，伴侣的气味让他有点不符合自己性格地焦躁，他确实已经到了需要抚慰的临界点，只能寄希望于这次指交能聊胜于无地缓解孕期成倍增长的需求和焦虑。

“噢、呃——Cory，轻一点…”Robin没法控制自己的阴道壁不去嘬吸那两根入侵的手指，其实年轻人的动作已经足够谨慎了，他手指尖有弹钢琴留下的茧，蹭得敏感的肉壁深处涌出更多情动的体液，随着手指的抽动发出淫靡的水声。“好的、你别这么紧张，没关系的。”有那么一瞬间他好像又闻到一股若隐若现的辛辣味道，但很难区别出到底是刚刚的遗留还是新的、没来得及压制住的费洛蒙。Cory分心捧着年长恋人金灿灿的脑袋让他能软绵绵地靠在自己怀里整个被保护住，他的小鸟最近格外需求这种感觉。Robin像只发情的小猫似的夹住他的手指，又被作为母亲的本能限制了更大幅度的动作，Cory拇指的指腹随着抽插的动作撩拨他的阴蒂，被又加进一根手指的时候他的绿眼睛眨巴着掉下两滴泪来，连带着金色的睫毛都被打湿得像淋了一场夏天午后的阵雨。年轻人在他的小高潮里用指尖勾住他软嫩的生殖腔口，让积攒了太久的情液能顺畅且折磨人地淌出一小部分。

“你还好吗Robin？”Cory安抚地用手指蹭了蹭红肿的阴道口，这个小高潮比平时要长上接近一倍，他有点担心自己的恋人承受不住这么长时间的刺激。“看这边宝贝，我去拿热毛巾给你擦一擦好吗？”Robin迷茫地眨眼摇头，刚刚的眼泪还挂在他脸颊和睫毛上，无疑是年轻人最喜欢的珍稀时刻之一，而这个样子的Robin他已经快五个月没见到过了。

他一开始猜想这次安抚的效果至少可以持续个三五天，Robin睡前像没怀孕的时候那样心情平和地靠在他肩上看了几页鲁米，但他差不多在将近凌晨三点的时候迷迷糊糊地醒过来发现自己的恋人开了盏床头灯，抱着膝盖坐在一大堆枕头和毛毯中间像只迷路的小动物。“我把你吵醒了吗…抱歉。”他飞快地伸手擦了一下眼底，Cory眯着眼捕捉到了这个可疑的小动作，Robin的眼圈和鼻尖都红红的，在暖黄色的床头灯光线里不是太显眼。年轻人从被子里伸出手握住恋人冰凉湿润的指尖，又转而用十指相扣的姿势甜蜜地搓了搓他白天戴婚戒的位置小小的压痕：“你得告诉我谁让你难过了，小鸟。”

“没什么，就是一个不太愉快的梦而已。”Robin的手指轻轻蜷缩了一下，半透明的眼皮被眼泪泡得更加薄软潮湿，几乎都能看见浅色的虹膜在其下漫出橄榄绿的光泽。“噢，我知道了……过来这里，你这样会感冒的。”Cory忍着不笑出声，他刚醒的时候嗓子有点哑，大概因此失败得过于显而易见，他看到Robin浅浅地在眼皮底下翻了个白眼，这个表情有点先前那个黑帮老大的意味。“我猜你又做了那个关于头发颜色的梦了。”年轻人撑着头看着恋人躺回自己身边，金发散在枕头上像龙的宝藏在闪闪发亮，“黑发也没什么不好，很衬你的眼睛。”

“——不是好不好看的问题，只是…” Robin扭头看着放弃憋笑的伴侣，有时候你的恋人太英俊可能也会带来额外的烦恼，比如就算他再烦人你也很难对他生气，特别是当你本来就是个性格温和的人时，让他停止烦人就变得难上加难了。Cory伸手碰了碰眼前卷翘的金色睫毛，之前它们会被化妆品刷成黑色，让他看起来不是现在那么柔软、而是更锋利一点。Robin最自然的样子是完全没有攻击性的一小团金色毛绒，如果让他自己做选择的话，那些精致的礼服永远不会出现在他的衣柜里。Cory得说他偶尔还是有点怀念和黑发的恋人做爱的感觉，就好像换了这个深发色之后打开了什么邪恶的反派开关，Robin有某些时候甚至会极其少有地抛弃羞耻心在过程中扮演几秒极具专业性的荡妇，他不得不承认自己很喜欢这种感觉，去扮演另一对更激烈且不道德的情侣什么的。

“我知道你被这个讨厌的梦吓到了。”年轻人俯身亲吻恋人薄薄的、仿佛还沾着眼泪咸味的眼皮，手指安抚地揉揉顺滑细软的金色发丝，Robin的脸颊被另一个人偏高的体温和温暖的被褥烘烤得泛红，半阖着眼皮温顺地接受轻柔的吻和触碰。 “你知道吗，我有一个办法让你不会再做噩梦。”Cory捏住他的尖下巴，用手指磨蹭他粉色的柔软嘴唇，“而且你这次得接受我的提议。”

那股特殊的朗姆酒气味让人有点被诱惑的微醺感，Robin的指尖搭在男孩的后颈迎合他更进一步的不再是抚慰性质的吻，他自己柔软甜美的气味被恋人掀起他贴身衣物的动作撬动、缓缓流淌进周围的空气里。“你得保证要温柔点。”Robin咬着嘴唇哼哼，刚哭过的鼻音让他软糯得如同一枚精美的小点心，年轻人的吻又落到他因为怀孕变得肿胀挺起的乳头上，用牙齿和舌头把那颗嫩红色的尖端折磨得更加凄惨。“我一向很温柔。”Cory吮吸他乳头的方式极其可疑且羞耻，让人不得不怀疑他抱有某种无疑会让他的恋人无地自容的目的。他草草用指尖拨开那两瓣不久前才刚向他的手指敞开过的软肉捅进潮热的内部，Robin的呻吟变得更撩人了，以前他可不会这么快就开始哭，虽然每次他最后都会哭得整张脸湿漉漉的。Cory又试图弯曲手指去碰他的生殖腔，这次金发的小鸟受不了地叫出了声，挣扎得像是马上要被溺死在这种痛苦的愉悦里，“Cory stop it——”

“放松点，小鸟。”年轻人抽出手指，帮身材娇小的恋人换成侧躺的姿势，Robin足够柔软可以完成这个适合孕期性爱的体位，Cory抬起他的右腿跪在他腿间，按照他的要求温柔地插进汁水淋漓的入口。窄小的阴道紧致湿热，饥渴地嘬吸挤压插入的阴茎，Robin乖巧地啜泣着调整呼吸，甜腻地小声叫他的名字求他快一点。Cory偏头亲吻他颤抖的膝盖，一只手撑在床上用固定的节奏把他的恋人柔情蜜意地钉在床铺里，他缓慢的顶弄频率让这只可怜的金色小鸟忍不住扭动腰肢想要被更粗暴地占有。“别乱动，Robin。“保持这个节奏的确不是什么容易的事情，Cory暂停了两秒抬手把汗湿的刘海掀上去，意料之外地被狠狠夹了一下，”嗯、Robin……？“

“呃，就，别做多余的动作好吗、求你…”Robin把头埋进枕头里等着他的男孩插进自己的生殖腔，他知道接下来的刺激可能会有点过载，但不看到Cory被高热的情欲变得极富攻击性却还为他忍耐着的样子可能会更轻松些。年轻人控制着呼吸缓缓挤开敏感的肉壁，阴茎头部滚烫坚硬的触感过于鲜明，Robin每一寸裸露的肌肤都变得潮红一片，颤抖得像是根风中的羽毛，他的手指无助地捏住床单又脱力放开，Cory体贴地去找他的指尖握在手心，在年长恋人缓慢的、拖长的高潮过程中持续不断地小幅度在绞紧的腔道里抽插。“我把你抱起来好吗，这样待会你可以睡在我怀里…不用等到结消下去，现在太晚了。”

Robin配合地被捞起来，向后靠在年轻人的胸口被抬起下巴亲吻，他的嘴唇在情事最后总是嫣红湿软得像两片软糖，被结撑开射满一肚子精液的时候还沉浸在高潮里迷迷糊糊地嘤咛。

“好了，诅咒解除了，小鸟。”Cory用柔软的法兰绒毯子把他裹住，让自己精疲力竭的恋人睡在软和的织物和提供足够保护的怀抱里，Robin睁开湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着他，这个表情通常出现在他累得神志不清却还坚持要表达某些复杂情绪的时候，“现在你可以睡着做个好梦了。”


End file.
